The Single Link
by Evelyn Dark
Summary: Just a bunch of little one-shots on every pairing, that I can come up with, on why Link is single.
1. Let's Jump for Joy

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hello this is Evelyn Dark and I'm giving you **_**Lets Jump for Joy. **_

**Disclaimer: I, Evelyn Dark, do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Lets Jump for Joy**_

Link was running for his life, he didn't now how it happened but it came out of no were.

He was frozen in fear at the sight of the thing, blue scales and gills. He shivered at the thought of the thing.

People knew the hero of time as a fearless person, a person who could take on any feet. Link would agree, except for it.

When Link came face to face with the thing, he was terrified. He was too scared to even draw his sword and shield. Only one thing ran through his mind, run. So that's what he did, he ran and swam his way from the beast.

'oOo'

Jumping through the waterfall, his long wet golden bangs clung to his face as did his blue tunic.

Franticly looking around, to find somewhere to hide. He could hear the beast coming closer, his breath quickened. He ran down the halls of the Zora's Domain, looking ways to get out.

The beast was getting closer and closer, running around Link found himself at the waterfall in the Zora's Domain. Turning around he could see the shadow of the thing, there was no turning back.

With a big leap he dove down into the water, swimming away. He was victorious yet again in escaping the beast, he was free.

As the shadow grew smaller it took up the form of a female Zora. Ruto looked at the retreating form of Link, sighing she put her hands on her hips.

"This is the second time this week he's done that," came the exasperated cry from the Zora. A big blue ball with wings came out from behind the Zora. Turning to the blue ball she pouted. "I get the feeling that he's trying to avoid me, Navi,"

Navi bobbed up and down, trying to come up with some petty excuse as to why Link keeps avoiding her. "Well…. Um… you want the truth," the Zora nodded her head. Breathing in a deep breath Navi got ready to tell the petty excuse.

"He's avoiding you," was the blunt reply. Ruto frowned.

"You know the least thing you could have done for me is lie,"

"Well, the truth hurts,"

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well what do you think, short and stupid humor. Well if those are the case, please feel free to tell me that in a review. **


	2. The Dark Forest

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hello this is Evelyn Dark giving to you **_**The Dark Forest**_**. Now then my muse, Dark Link.**

_**Dark Link: **_**eh?**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Dark your suppose to do the disclaimer…**

_**Dark Link: **_**Oh…. Evelyn Dark does not own Legend of Zelda series.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Yes well…. On to the fic.**

_**The Dark Forest**_

The Kokori village was quite and still as all the Kokori slept. The only thing to light up the village was the glow from the full moon. The night was serene with the stars decorating the night sky.

A blur made it's way through the village, stopping to hide behind something to make sure no stray Kokori were to see her. Looking around village to make sure nothing was around, she made her way to a certain tree house.

This tree house was special, no it wasn't because of the tree itself, but what lived in it. She could hear a slight snore from the house, climbing the ladder fast and climbing on to the house floor.

Slowly walking around she made her way to a drawer looking for what she needed. Rummaging through the stuff, Link shifted around in his sleep making the woman stop her rummaging sighing to herself when she realized that Link just shifted in his sleep.

Taking what she needed, she jumped through the window landing on the ground like a cat. Standing up she made her way from the village into the forest. Silently laughing to herself, she had been victorious.

'oOo'

When Link had awoken in the morning, he did his daily routines he did everyday when he woke up. Get dressed, brush teeth and hair, grab his sword and shield, gather his equipments, and eat a breakfast on the go.

Getting to Epona he brushed her coat, giving her food, and saddled her up when she was done with her food, and made their way to Castle Town. Coming to the gate, he saw some guards look at him then snicker to themselves. Looking away from them he wonder what they were snickering about.

Once he got to the stables he left Epona there, making his way further into Castle Town he was met with more people looking at him then snickering to themselves. Was there something on him, looking in a glass he looked at his reflection. Nothing that was out of the ordinary for now.

Walking down deeper into the heart of Castle Town did he find out why the people were snickering at him. There on the walls to the Hyrulian Castle was the words painted in 'Hero of Time Boxers' with a huge arrow pointing at his green boxer on the pole near the Hyrulian flag.

"Nabooru," Link hissed under his breath, while more people passing by pointed at him and laughed. A few buildings away on top of the roof of a building Nabooru was laughing so hard she was clutching her side lying down on the floor.

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well what do you think? Well in till next times, say good bye Dark.**

_**Dark Link: **_**Tch… no surprise the hero's boxer was green.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**'shakes head'**


	3. Hyrule Times

_**Disclaimer: **_I, Evelyn Dark, do not own Legend of Zelda nor do I own Happy Acres.

'_**OoO'**_

†_The Single Link_†  
_Written by: Evelyn Dark  
__«Chapter 3»  
__Hyrule Times_

'_**OoO'**_

"Did you hear?" one woman asks another.

"No, what did you hear, Bridget?" the other woman asks. Bridget scuttles over closer to the other woman, her lips set in a thin line looking around to see if anyone is there to hear their conversation. Leaning in close she looks at the other woman with a firm look.

"I heard the Hero of Time has lost his mind," she says with full sincerity. The other woman gasps, her hands shooting up to her mouth.

"That's not true!" She says with a cry. Bridget shakes her head with a sigh, stepping back a few feet.

"I hate to say this to ya Malon, but tis true. It even says so on the Hyrule Times, and they never lie," She says, holding the said object in her hand, as her other hand hits the pages with emphasis. Malon looks down at the paper with worry on her face, she just can't believe it. Fairy boy losing his mind, she just can't believe it one bit.

"Give me that," Malon exclaims, as Bridget hands the newspaper over to the ranch girl. Bridget feels sorry for the girl, she knows that Malon knows the Hero of Time; she just knows this is going to break her heart.

_**~Hyrule Times~**_

**Hero of Time has finally lost it!**

_It would seem stressful life of being the hero of Hyrule has finally made its toll on Link. Apparently at 6:00 AM Link came running out of a bar screaming 'Shut up' and running around the two square with on his trousers. His well known green tunic wrapped around his head and his lusted after gold locks sticking out in several directions. The next thing he does that shocks the witnesses was when he jumped on a house and set it on fire. That's when the guards came in with Happy Acres and were able to subdue the Hero with a tranquilizer dart. The sedatives worked quickly and they were able to haul him off with a nice white straight jacket to replace his green tunic. _

_With later reports on his sanity; it would seem that he had been saying a certain phrase over and over again while rocking back and forth. A shocking kind phrase that really doesn't give the authorities much clue on as to what happened to make this Hero go insane. 'Hey Listen!' is something that people should be doing if they know what's happened to our famed hero._

**-----**

Malon looks over the article over and over again, the words 'Hey listen!' coming to mind but just out of reach. Giving a once over again, she allows her arms to slack at her side; the newspaper crumbling under her grip.

--------------------------------------------

Evelyn Dark: And that is why Navi is not dating Link. Because Link is sadly in a physic ward, rehabilitating after many traumatic experiences. And I will admit that this chapter is pretty pathetic….yeah….


End file.
